


Let's misbehave!

by XuanYue



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: But too much love, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post S3E08, not much sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 芙里妮從普魯登斯阿姨家回來時，傑克已經睡了，她鑽進被窩裡。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 芙里妮就像一個難解的謎題，每向前走一步總會找到更多岔路，然後迷失，而他是個擅長於找到正確方向的男人。

  
芙里妮在普魯登斯阿姨的宴會上待太久，回到家時街上已經敲響子夜的鐘聲，她的腳因整夜跳舞而有點疼痛，她將煩躁和低潮的情緒怪罪於那雙鑲著美麗鴉色蕾絲的細跟鞋，巴特勒先生幫她開了門，她還在適應晚上沒有桃樂絲陪伴的日子，依然有美味點心、隨時端上的飲料和飄著香味的熱水澡，不過小桃難以取代。  
  
巴特勒先生接過芙里妮的大衣和手袋，並低聲告訴她羅賓森警探已經先睡著了。她有些驚訝，不是因為過夜的事，自從他們從倫敦回來後，傑克偶爾會在這裡過夜，在她的床上，一起迎接隔日的陽光和早餐，沒有任何一個人有此榮幸，和令人尊敬的費雪小姐分享她的床，但傑克從來就不是任何人。警探幾天前出差去了，負責押解一個犯人到坎培拉受審，預計明天中午後才會回到墨爾本，他還為此感到相當抱歉，因為沒能參加以亞瑟為名的慈善基金會設立晚宴——看來有人這次沒遵守速限，芙里妮忍不住微笑。

  
  
她泡了個舒服的澡，端著一杯白蘭地回到臥室，厚重的窗簾阻隔外頭的路燈光線，只有床頭櫃上為了她留的小燈還亮著，傑克已經睡熟了，神情有些疲憊，就連她輕輕鑽進被窩中也沒能讓警探醒來。那雙比表情更會說話的眼睛此刻正被眼皮所遮擋，平常深海的色調中總帶著些許透明感，卻又看起來深不可測，就像傑克羅賓森本人一樣，芙里妮或許不會從傑克嘴裡聽見他對她的愛意，但能從他的脈搏、喉結和泛紅的耳廓發現裡頭深藏的感情。  
  
傑克就像個讓人驚喜的謎題，而她是喜歡解謎的女人。  
  
芙里妮在他臉上落下輕吻，這似乎驚擾了傑克的睡眠，眉間出現皺摺，傑克翻了個身，背對她朝著落地窗的方向繼續睡去，呼吸平穩。  
  
一小塊後頸皮膚暴露出來，就落在柔軟蓬鬆金棕色髮絲和深藍綢緞睡衣領子的中間，她興起一絲惡作劇的念頭，反正傑克到明天中午後才需要執勤不是嗎？芙里妮貼上傑克的背，她反覆啄吻那一小塊皮膚，細軟汗毛輕觸她的嘴唇，像是個令人愉悅的歡迎；傑克的腰平常也是個軍事重地，有時當警探抬手去拿高處的東西，才會在西裝背心下緣窺見一點點底下的襯衫和曲線，倏忽即逝。  
  
她將手掌伸進睡衣下擺，撫過傑克緊實的腰側，滑入睡褲當中。傑克依然沒有醒來，卻對她的撫觸有了反應，後頸皮膚被她吻得發紅，手指忙碌挑逗讓性器開始發熱腫脹，由於緊貼著彼此，芙里妮甚至能感覺到傑克身體微微抽動。  
  
警探並非習慣在性愛時發出聲音的類型，他屬於老派男人，此刻歡愉的呻吟從傑克喉嚨深處逸出，沙啞嗓音更勝平常，像一條上好的駱馬毛披肩在皮膚滑過。  
  
芙里妮認為這是他們之間另一個讓人臉紅心跳的時刻。  
  


  
  
  
「⋯⋯芙里妮？」  
  
一股躁動驅使傑克從睡眠的海洋中被推出來，意識回到腦袋的那一刻，強烈的快感也同時侵襲，如觸電般，他咬著嘴唇發出低吟。芙里妮僅著輕薄絲質睡衣貼在他的背後，他幾乎能敏感地感受到所有曲線、壓在背上的乳房，以及略為發硬的乳尖，他壓下在兩腿間作亂的纖細手指，急切想轉身。  
  
「別動，傑克。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
公務提早結束，按照原本的規劃，應該在坎培拉住上一晚再回墨爾本，畢竟夜晚駕駛在視線不佳的道路上太過危險，警局已幫他訂好旅店房間。但他走到旅店櫃檯領取鑰匙時卻改變了心意，今天是亞瑟史丹利的忌日，所以史丹利夫人才會選在這天宣布成立亞瑟基金會，未來將有更多善款用來幫助像亞瑟史丹利那樣的孩子，安頓他們，教導他們一技之長以求謀生，而傑克知道芙里妮有多喜歡她的表哥。  
  
他想陪在她身邊。  
  
就算芙里妮費雪是他此生見過最堅強而勇敢的女性，他也想陪在她身邊。  
  
一路飆車回墨爾本，巴特勒先生前來應門，表示費雪小姐還在宴會上，如果他想，可以等她回來。傑克選擇了起居室而非客廳，雪莉酒而非威士忌，他從書櫃上挑了一本T. S. Eliot的詩集，與其說他在讀詩本身，不如說他在讀芙里妮寫在側邊的筆記。  
  
芙里妮就像一個難解的謎題，每向前走一步總會找到更多岔路，然後迷失，而他是個擅長於找到正確方向的男人。  
  
直到他在扶手椅上差點打翻酒杯，傑克才發現自己比想像中更加疲累，決定提早上床睡覺，如果芙里妮回來了，他會知道。  
  


  
「傑克羅賓森，別動。」  
  
芙里妮的語氣柔軟，那不是命令的聲調，而是戀人之間的絮語。他聽話停下轉身的動作，芙里妮的吻細密落在他的後頸、耳垂和頸側，他幾乎要以為自己的後頸塗滿蜂蜜，才讓她像一頭冬眠後的熊般對他飢腸轆轆；她的手指恣意挑逗著他的性器，掌心貼著皮膚上下滑動，他是賣花女掌心的玫瑰、詩人手裡的羽毛筆，傑克覺得自己被掌握在芙里妮手中。  
  
一直都是。  
  
他們並非第一次發生關係，不如說，或許是為了補償多個無盡彼此挑逗、渴望對方到心臟都疼痛的夜晚，前幾次的性愛皆以野火焚燒般的熱情一發不可收拾，如果說他不曾好奇或嫉妒有多少男人在這張大床上與芙里妮共度春宵，那是騙人的，但熱情狂野的女偵探並未給他嫉妒的機會，她赤裸裸地展現了愛意，比他預期的更多。  
  
傑克認為自己並不是像柯林斯那樣全然沒有經驗的男人，他有過妻子，有過婚姻，戰爭爆發前也和蘿西有過一段甜蜜的新婚時期，而依照當時的標準，蘿西已經算是大膽的女子，然而芙里妮總是能讓他面紅耳赤，卻又忍不住握住她伸來的手，走往未知之地更深處。  
  
芙里妮的香氣與溫暖從背後傳來，不是昂貴的法國香水，而是洗過澡後，一股屬於她特有的氣味，沾染了整張床鋪，和他的身上。他把喘息埋進被子裡，大腿緊繃，知道浪潮即將將他淹沒，不確定自己到底喜不喜歡這種在黑暗中漂浮的感覺，他對自己的身體失去了掌控，他不自覺地迎合、毫無羞恥地磨蹭，只為了追求更多，或許他也有那樣的渴望。  
  
或許是因為，那是芙里妮費雪。  
  


  
  
芙里妮感覺到傑克在她手中釋放，她隨意拿了條手帕擦拭，而警探已躲到浴室去清理自己。離開宴會場時的糟糕心情已經一掃而淨，感到心滿意足，雙人床的另一邊空著，但傑克的溫度還殘留在上面，而浴室中的水聲更代表他在幾分鐘後就會回到她身邊。  
  


  
當傑克回到臥室時，芙里妮已經酣睡，唇邊還帶著一抹甜蜜的笑意。他坐在床邊，輕輕捏了女偵探嬌俏的鼻頭，引來對方意義不明的抗議聲，但她睡熟了，沒有因為這樣而醒來，傑克低頭吻了她的嘴唇，柔軟且沾染了蘋果白蘭地的香氣。  
  
「我愛妳，芙里妮費雪，_這是我公然致妳的私語_。」  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TS Eliot《致妻子》(A DEDICATION TO MY WIFE)一詩中的末句：  
But this dedication is for others to read:  
These are private words addressed to you in public.  
但這篇獻辭是供他人閱讀的：  
是我公然致你的私語。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 芙里妮看見傑克的時候總是覺得很餓，飢腸轆轆，幾乎要胃穿孔。她在虛幻的夢境中暫時滿足、止住飢餓，一旦回到現實，身體深處的飢餓感再次襲來，讓她焦急且煩躁。

芙里妮比預期的早醒來，時間還早，街上的濃霧八成都還沒散去，陽光尚未從窗簾間的細縫中溜進來。她猜現在只有早上五點左右，在某些日子裡，還不是自酒吧或舞池離開的時間；在另一些日子裡，巴特勒先生或桃樂絲才剛起床，要再過一、兩個小時才會為她拉開窗簾，將早餐送到床邊。

房間裡昏暗而溫暖，只有呼吸聲在安靜的空間裡象徵時間依舊流逝。

她做了一個夢，刺激香豔，導致心跳得太快，被從夢境裡被喚醒，但如果可以的話，她相當樂意將夢境繼續維持下去。夢的內容和出場人物都不陌生，在那段折磨人卻又甜蜜的歲月中經常出現，她總會夢見沾著酒液的嘴唇、低沉悅耳的嗓音、骨節分明的大掌和那雙比太平洋更加深邃的眼眸；嘴唇摩擦她的皮膚、嗓音叫喚她的名字、大掌托握她胸前柔軟的丘陵、眼眸之中有她的倒影。在溼熱的夢境中他們交頸，如同兩尾糾纏的蛇。

那段日子裡，她仍與別人享受身體的歡愉，眾多男人來來去去，美好卻不令人留戀，因為不管別人帶來多少高潮或滿足，芙里妮看見傑克的時候總是覺得很餓，飢腸轆轆，幾乎要胃穿孔。她在虛幻的夢境中暫時滿足、止住飢餓，一旦回到現實，身體深處的飢餓感再次襲來，讓她焦急且煩躁。

而當這些夢境成為現實時，她所經歷的遠比夢境更加美好。

此刻，那些夢境的罪魁禍首和男主角正從身後抱著她，溫暖氣息呼在芙里妮的頸邊與耳後，結實有力的手臂則環在腰上，他們的雙腿交錯擺放，微微蜷曲的睡姿讓傑克的晨勃正緊貼她的臀部。

與傑克貼合的地方正在微微發麻。

芙里妮曾經以為自己並非那種喜歡在床榻上擁抱的類型。和喜歡的男人親吻、撫摸與做愛，在激情過後相互依偎，她喜歡那種親暱；但是被摟在懷裡沈沈睡去，共同在她的大床上迎接清晨，這個舉動太過私密，幾乎有種相互歸屬的感覺，芙里妮‧費雪不會將自己交付給任何一個男人。

她不允許自己被禁錮在一方之地，以愛情為鐐銬，喪失自由，就像當年雷納對她做的一樣。雷納要的不是她，甚至不是她的愛，他要的不過是她的臣服。離開法國，重獲自由，她不再將自己投入一段那樣的關係之中，沒有人可以阻礙在她與她所鍾愛的生活方式之間，或告訴她該怎麼做。

她不喜歡在床上被摟抱。

直到傑克有一次在無意間擁著她入睡，她才發覺，重點不是什麼動作，而是誰。

她可以停留在傑克的臂彎之中不認為被束縛，也可以在他的懷抱裡醒來不覺得難以呼吸。

並非她對待這段感情太不認真，事實上，所有相識許久的友人對於她認真的程度皆覺得不可思議，也覺得她膽怯地不可思議，她可是永遠勇往直前的芙里妮‧費雪。傑克認真的程度則嚇壞了她，當他對她說，想像是她在車禍中喪生，令他覺得不能承受。她困惑、不解，卻也為此驚訝。突然之間，這段關係不再是讓她游刃有餘的一場遊戲，而是需要慎重對待的邀約，更令她覺得害怕的是，她也想要回報同等的認真，以留住這個男人。

傑克‧羅賓森不曾想要改變她、奪去她的自由或扯下她的翅膀，他對她過快的車速和不遵守警察辦案程序感到困擾，對她的男性關係嫉妒又不滿，對她老是以身涉險覺得惱怒，卻從來不曾想要改變她，並承諾永遠不會這麼做。

他讓她覺得安全。

為了加班處理堆疊如山的文件，傑克相當晚才回到家。那時候芙里妮已經睡著一段時間，僅隱隱約約聽見他躡手躡腳地關門，以及從浴室傳來的水聲，卻不記得傑克什麼時候上床躺在她身側。身後傳來乾淨清爽的肥皂味，混雜著一點殘留的古龍水味，以柑橘、小荳蔻和粉紅胡椒起始，經過紅茶、小茴香與茉莉，以廣藿香和雪松沉穩的氣味作結。傑克的呼吸讓芙里妮有點癢，但她不想將他推開，離開這個溫暖的懷抱。

她絕不可能將傑克‧羅賓森推開，即使下一場世界大戰開打也不能。

夢境帶來的情慾餘韻還在身體中沸騰，她的皮膚太過敏感，過分感知傑克的一切，他的觸感、呼吸、氣味和形狀都引誘著芙里妮，她覺得很餓。

但傑克已經連續熬夜幾天，眼下的黑眼圈逐日加深，她不打算吵醒他。

取悅自己是件容易的事，電動按摩器在梳妝台的抽屜裡，芙里妮必須撐起上半身才能勾到它，所以她決定運用自己的手指。她探進湖水綠絲質睡褲之中，滑過平坦的小腹和恥骨，指尖碰觸到捲曲的細毛，由於剛才的夢境，她已經足夠濕潤。她的膝蓋本來就被傑克的腿微微撐開，方便她將手指滑入縫隙之中，在突起的核四周繞圈打轉。

噢，傑克的腿，她無法不意識到它們，那或許是她看過最美麗的造物。傑克擁有一雙健美、結實的長腿，小麥色的皮膚光滑、富有彈性；或許是騎自行車的緣故，他的大腿肌肉發達，但又不誇張到令人退卻，漂亮的肌肉曲線在膝蓋處收攏，兩側形成小小的凹陷，向下延伸是同樣美麗的小腿，並順著骨骼的形狀，在阿斯里斯腱側突顯出腳踝的線條。這雙美麗的腿就擱在她的膝蓋中間，她覺得膝蓋內側的皮膚豎起寒毛。

她的手指向下探索，碰觸濕潤的洞口，稍微探入之後又抽離，刻意只用指腹輕輕擦過兩側，她想延續這種感覺久一點，學習傑克的耐心。傑克‧羅賓森是個太過有耐心的男人，他總是將吻落在芙里妮的身上每一個角落，彷彿一個謹慎過頭的縱火犯，執著於繪出一幅理想的畫作，直到火焰已經直抵骨髓，燒得她化為一攤骨肉分離的殘渣，傑克才會用他的手指給予暫時的安慰。當然，她也會以勢均力敵的熾熱回敬。

她無法在撫摸著自己的時候不想起傑克的手指。傑克有雙歷經風霜的大掌，他的手指骨節分明且有力，既能握住警方制式的左輪手槍，也能輕柔地解開她頸後的繫帶……當然，她確實更喜歡他用牙齒來做這件事，無庸置疑。她喜歡傑克的手指探進她的私處，指尖上粗糙的老繭刮搔稚嫩的皮膚，不僅沒有帶來疼痛，更增加刺激的觸感；她喜歡被他用手指填滿，不亞於更親密的接觸。

愉悅慢慢累積，她咬著下唇忍住呻吟，忍耐這件事本身卻帶來更多的快感，芙里妮將臉埋進枕頭裡，企圖擋去從唇角洩漏出的聲響──她可不想吵醒傑克，但枕頭上滿是傑克的氣味，傑克的體溫從背後包圍上來，她不能克制地在抵著她的硬物上磨蹭，為了獲取更多的歡愉。

她的乳尖因被冷落而脹痛，身體深處因渴望身後這個男人而發軟。

她不想再忍耐。

柔軟的吻落在她的耳後、頸邊，然後是光裸的左肩上，彷彿知道芙里妮想要什麼，原本橫在腰上的大掌向上撫過她的肋下，溫柔包覆已經發脹的乳房，先是以羽毛筆般的觸感輕觸乳尖，然後是揉擰，傑克知道她喜歡帶點疼痛的感覺。

她發出愉悅的聲音，並為此顫抖。

「我很訝異妳沒有叫醒我。」

傑克聽起來有點沙啞，可能是因為剛睡醒，也可能是因為情慾，畢竟抵在她臀下的性器有漲大的趨勢。

「現在你醒了。」她喘著氣，幾乎咬牙切齒地說：「而且知道我有多需要你，傑克‧羅賓森。」

傑克不確定自己是因為什麼醒來，是緊貼在他胯下的觸感，還是那如花香般濃郁的氣味竄入他的鼻尖。當他回過神，芙里妮泛著薄汗的後頸就在他眼前，懷裡傳來微微的顫動。他未曾聽芙里妮提起，或直接目睹，但他並不意外芙里妮‧費雪是個擅長取悅自己的女人。

她無疑地是情場高手，正如他們跳起第一曲華爾滋之前芙里妮所說的，與她共舞是個危險的賭注，她曾和那些最優秀的男人們共舞，法國總統、英國王子、美國影星，而他是個警探，最大的優勢是他的耐心。他樂於花上漫長的時間解謎，在一團糾纏的毛線中尋找開頭；比起如野火燎原般的烈焰，他會耐心在四處點燃小小的火簇，直到織成一條赤色的絨毯，任何人要抽手離開都已經來不及。

他們相識之初，他仍維持著和蘿西的婚姻關係，縱使他的妻子已經離他而去。芙里妮‧費雪是一道劃過暗夜的閃電，他先看見閃光，為了那道白光夾雜電氣紫的光芒驚嘆不已，然後當震耳欲聾的雷聲來臨時，他已來不及將雙耳掩上，只能任由她擾亂並照亮他的生活。

與她調情是一件愉快的事，像一場你來我往、勢均力敵的棋局，因為太愉快了，他沒有意識到原來自己已經陷得那麼深；當他以為在車禍中喪生的人是她，他才發現失去她有多麼令人無法承受，這嚇壞了他。她開車太快、行事魯莽、身邊的男人一個換過一個，但她是如此聰慧，美麗耀眼，你怎麼能去改變一道閃電，將其納入自己的袋中？

既然如此，他寧願遠離，可是這一樣令人難以承受。

要與閃電共舞，就不能害怕被灼傷。

他愛撫芙里妮的背，像根據藏寶圖尋找海盜留下的珍寶，探索每一塊皮膚，當他的指尖滑過凹陷的背脊，以嘴唇一一確認路徑，她發出甜蜜的嘆息。在昏暗的光線下，他看不清細節，只剩模糊的輪廓，依然美麗宛如罕見人跡的海岸線，擁有最誘人的曲線。

她在他懷裡蜷曲，柔軟且香氣濃郁。他輕巧褪下她的睡褲，以膝蓋將她的雙腿分得更開，沿著她平坦的小腹、微微鼓起的恥骨，直到抵達濕潤的密林，一經碰觸就泌出更多液體。傑克先以兩指撐開隙縫，再伸進一指滑動，她的陰核腫脹一如她的乳尖，因他緩緩摩擦而顫抖。她的臀部跟隨著他的動作擺動，急切地尋求更多撫觸，每一次都擠壓到他已經硬到發痛的性器。

但現在的重點是滿足她，傑克再一次親吻芙里妮的後頸，在舌尖上嚐到淡淡鹹味，卻有蜜一般的後味。

如此相異的兩個人為何會走在一起？即使有時被彼此刺傷，也並未真正遠離，彷彿他們是兩個彼此嵌合的齒輪，當只有自己一個人時也能轉動，卻總覺得難以動彈。

他將手指探入更深的甬道之中，沾滿她的液體，試探性地移動。芙里妮的背靠上他的胸膛，仰起下巴，脖子彎曲的弧度優美如鵝頸，現在的她是如此脆弱，隨著他的入侵而喘息和呻吟，字面意義上的，將掌控權交付在他的手上。

他又增加了一根手指，小心用指腹刮搔內壁，尋找那一個點，他知道她喜歡這樣，從她越來越大的擺動弧度就能看得出來。她濕潤地足以沾濕他整個掌心，並隨著他提升進入又抽出的速度繃緊了肌肉，聲音中滿溢更多性愛之外的情緒。

這是一段浪漫的序曲，或許有一天會來到終章，但他不再害怕將會失去她，因為他已經得到她的承諾。

他如她所說的，追上她，然後就不打算放開。

傑克‧羅賓森不是一個擅長放手的男人。

芙里妮的喘息越來越急促，她的手指向後抓著他捲曲的髮，從她呻吟裡的哭腔他知道，她的高潮就快要到來。

他閉上眼睛，輕摟著等待芙里妮的喘息和顫抖平息下來，突然間她掙開了擁抱，跨坐上他的髖骨，他的嘴唇被掠奪，以一種野火燎原的姿態，狂熱且容易被灼傷。她吻他，像是會吻上一個世紀。

「我愛你，傑克‧羅賓森，_這是我公然致你的私語。_」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▲這個系列應該要取名叫《如何不讓羅賓森探長好好睡覺》，以及竟然會有續篇我本人也相當意外
> 
> ▲第二章的結語和第一章相同，都是出自T.S. Elliot的詩《致妻子》：「這是我公然致你的私語（These are private words addressed to you in public）」至於費雪小姐到底是聽到了才用這句話回撩，還是她和傑克恰巧選擇了同一句，就各自解讀了www


End file.
